Switching Lives
by Nekessla
Summary: HYxRP AU Relena is a normal teenager who switches places with a teenage supermodel loo-alike
1. Default Chapter Title

Switching Lives  
  
Elena Carter looked out the window of her Park Avenue penthouse apartment and sighed  
deeply. She had everything a girl could want and yet, she was miserable inside. On the outside she  
put on a strong face, but inside she was hurting. Of course, being a famous supermodel wasn't   
the easiest thing in the world. Ever since she was little, her mom was pushing her from pageant to  
pageant, making sure her daughter succeed where she had failed. 'I wish I had a normal life' thought   
Elena.   
"Miss Elena, we have to go. You have a photo shoot in a half and hour" said her secretary, Sally Po.  
"Whatever" replied Elena as she walked to the door. Sally hurriedly followed her. Elena stepped   
outside the building and saw her limo driver, Wufei (I know, something must really be wrong with me.)  
waiting for her. As he saw her coming towards the car, he straighten up and opened the door for her   
and Sally. As soon as they were in the car, Wufei pulled out of the parking space and drove towards   
the photo studio. Elena looked out at the window as Sally told her about some party that she was   
supposed to attend later tonight.   
"Miss Elena, are you listening to me? I said you have a party tonight that we have to shop for" said   
Sally.  
"I'm listening, Sally" said Elena, but she knew it wasn't true. She just listened to Sally babble as she  
stared out the window of the car.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Relena Darlian stared out the window of her bedroom at the street below in the small town of   
Greenfield. After last night's party, which she had spent in the bathroom, she could never look in the  
face of Quatre Raberba Winner ever again. She had tried to ask him to go to the Fall Ball with her,  
but instead of even listening to her, he asked her to MOVE!! She had what little hopes of going to  
the Fall Ball with Quatre washed away with his question last night. She twisted her head to see her   
door being slammed open by her best friend Hilde and slammed just as noisly.   
"Hey, girl what's up?" asked Hilde.  
"Oh nothing much, just wallowing in the misery of defeat" replied Relena.  
"Oh don't let the party last night get you down" said Hilde.  
"Yeah right. I have as much a chance of going to the Fall Ball with Quatre as I have of going with  
Heero Yuy, the famous male supermodel" said Relena.  
"Anyway, you couldn't go with him. 1: He has better things to do. 2: I heard he's dating Elena   
Carter" said Hilde as she turned on the TV to show the program on the 2 models.  
'I wish I had her life' thought Relena as she stared at the TV screen.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
At the same time Relena and her friend was watching the program about the 2 models, Elena was   
having a fit over the program.  
"I can't believe it!!!! Where do they get this crap? I don't even like him. He is an self-centered,  
egotistical PRETTY BOY!!!!!" screamed Elena.  
"Miss Elena, please calm down. You'll ruin your voice. At least your mother isn't here" said Sally.  
"You're right. There's no use screaming about it. The damage is done" said Elena.  
"C'mon Elena. It's time to finish the shoot" said the photographer, Trowa Barton.  
"Alright" said Elena as Trowa's assistant, Catherine, helped get her ready for the next leg of the  
shoot.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Relena was tired. She had been working for 3 hours straight with her friends in her father's   
kitchen to help get the food ready for some big party in New York. Relena and her friends wanted   
to go home. Or maybe to the Point Cafe to perform. They were supposed to perform at the cafe  
tonight, but because of their jobs with Relena's father, they barely had time to rehearse, let alone  
perform. How were they goin to break it into the music business, if they didn't perform at all.  
Relena looked at her friends Hilde, Billy, Mac, Raul, Rianna and Luke as they sat down at a   
table, exhausted.   
"I say we quit" said Hilde as she laid her head down on the table. A chorus of "yeahs" followed   
her statement.  
"Well, you all can quit tomorrow, but tonight I need you" said Mr. Darlian. Everyone groaned and  
headed back into the kitchen.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Elena stepped out of the limo and placed a fake smile on her face and faced the flashing cameras. As  
she walked to the door, one of her fans stepped up to her.  
"Could you please sign this?" asked the fan.  
"Sally!" yelled Elena. Sally came running up behind her and put a stamp of Elena's name on the   
picture. And with that, she walked inside.  
Elena ignored the question asked by the nagging reporters and headed to the nearest food tray. Without  
warning, the person turned around and the tray hit Elena, spilling all the food on the floor.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, miss" said Relena.  
Elena looked up at the girl and gasped.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the fic 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Switching Lives Part 2  
  
"Are you okay" asked Relena.  
"Yes, I'm okay" whispered Elena, still reeling in shock from seeing her face staring right back at her.  
"What are you staring at?" asked Relena.  
"Come with me" replied Elena and she grabbed Relena's hand and pulled her towards the bathroom.  
"What are we doing in here?" asked Relena.  
"Look in the mirror" replied Elena. Now it was Relena's turn to stare in shock.  
"This cannot be happening" said Relena. Relena looked over at Elena and saw her own face staring   
back at her.  
"Everyone at school will not believe that I could pass off myself as a look-alike for Elena Carter" said   
Relena.  
"What's high school like?" asked Elena. Relena looked at her as if she was crazy. Elena pulled her   
over to some chairs and Relena started talking about school.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
15 minutes later:  
"Anyway, study hall is such a bore. Oh my God, I must be completely boring you" said Relena.  
"No. High school sounds so cool. Food fights in the cafeteria, catch a few zzz's in study hall, parties  
on the weekend. It sounds so awesome" said Elena.  
"But don't you go to parties every day" said Relena.  
"Social functions, Relena. Most of the people there are at least 20 years older than me" said Elena.  
Elena looked over at the mirror again and got an idea.  
"Relena, I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea. Why don't we switch places?" said Elena.  
"Are you crazy?" asked Relena.  
"No, it's perfect. We look exactly alike. No one will know the difference. My mom and my younger  
sister is out of town for the next 2 weeks. Why don't we switch for a week? Your schedule  
won't be as hectic as it would usually be since my mom isn't there." said Elena.  
"But I have practices with my band" said Relena.  
"You're in a band?" asked Elena, amazed.  
"Yes" replied Relena.  
"Well, I'll call you with when the rehearsals are, so you can go to them" said Elena.  
"Oh, okay" said Relena. Elena squeeled and hugged Relena. After they were finished changing   
clothes, Relena was now dressed in a knee-length black skirt and a light pink tank top with black  
boots, her hair was now down and hanging down halfway down her back and Elena was in  
the gaudy uniform for Relena's work, Elena's hair was now up and in the chef's hat that completed   
the outfit.  
"Now, I must be crazy" said Relena.  
"Well, see you in a week" said Elena as she walked out the restroom door. Relena looked back   
at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. 'This is it' Relena thought and she walked out the  
door.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Next Morning:  
Elena woke up in an unfamiliar room. She looked around the room and remembered what had   
happened yesterday. She looked Relena's closet and pulled out a pair of long black pants and  
a orange baby t-shirt. She put on the black leather shoes in the closet and pulled on a short   
grey fleece jacket. She pulled her hair up in a nice bun and grabbed the red backpack in the  
corner of the room. She walked downstairs to find Relena's mom and dad sitting at the   
table.   
"Morning everyone" said Elena  
"Good morning, Relena" said Mr. Darlian. Elena turned her head to the door as Hilde came  
bursting in.   
"Hey 'Lena! We gotta get going for school" said Hilde.  
"Okay, I'm coming!" said Elena as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Relena woke up to find her bed enclosed with long lavender silk curtains. 'Oh wait, this isn't my  
room' she thought. She giggled when she remembered what had happened yesterday. Relena   
got out of bed and pulled on the light blue silk robe that was laying on a chair. She walked out   
of the room to see Sally sitting on the couch.  
"Good, you're up. You have to get dressed because we have to go shopping for some new   
clothes for some parties coming up next week."   
"Okay. Give me 15 minutes" said Relena as she walked back into "her" room and went   
immeadiately to the closet. She pulled out a light blue skirt with a prussian blue, knee-length  
skirt with knee-high white boots. She grabbed a white leather jacket a put it on. She brushed   
her hair and put a blue and white clip on each side to hold back any hair that would get in her   
eyes. She went over to the cordeless phone on her dresser and dialed Hilde's cell phone.  
"Hello" said Hilde.  
"Hilde, It's 'Lena" said Relena.  
"Okay, who is this?" said Hilde.  
"What do you mean?" asked Relena.  
"You're not my best friend Relena" replied Hilde.  
"Yeah right. Ask me something only Relena alone would know"said Relena.  
"Okay. What movie would I never openly admit in public that I love?" asked Hilde.  
"Titanic" replied Relena with a smirk on her face.  
"Okay, I'm convinced. Where are you?" asked Hilde.  
"I can't tell you. Could you and the others meet me uptown at Marie's" replied Relena.  
"Sure. But what about the girl that's pretending to be you?" asked Hilde.  
"Bring her with you and we'll explain everything" said Relena  
"Okay. Bye" said Hilde.  
"Bye" said Relena.  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Switching Lives Part 3  
  
Relena walked along 5th Avenue with Hilde beside her. Sally followed closely behind her.   
Only a few minutes ago, she and Elena were explaining to Relena's friends about what was going   
on. They were actually pretty receptive.  
*Flashback*  
"So, you see guys, we're switching lives for the week" said Relena.  
"I think that it is so cool. My best friend can pass off for a supermodel" said Hilde.  
"Us too" chorused the others.  
"Anyway, I was wondering if you could help out Elena for the day. She needs to know the   
ropes of school. And tomorrow, you guys could come and stay with me for the week. If,   
that's okay with you, Elena" said Relena.  
"It's fine with me" said Elena. A chorus of "Ya-hoos" followed her.  
"Okay, so you guys go with Elena. I want some time with my best friend" said Hilde.  
"Why?" asked Mac.  
"Because I said so" replied Hilde.  
"C'mon, let's go before she'd throws a hissy fit" muttered Billy.  
"I heard that" said Hilde. The others got into the car and drove back to school.  
*Flashback End*  
Relena and Hilde stopped to look at one of the windows when 2 guys came out. One had   
Prussian blue eyes and messy brown hair and the other had long, braided hair and violet   
eyes. The guy with the Prussian blue eyes turned and looked at Relena.   
"Elena!" he exclaimed.  
"Heero Yuy" said Relena.   
"Look, I know that I'm probably the last person you want to see, but all the talk about making  
the island shoot into our private blue lagoon was totally my publistcist talking. Anyway, I want   
you to meet my friend Duo" said Heero. But as he turned to look at Duo he noticed that Duo  
was engaged in conversation with Hilde.  
"Who's that?" asked Heero.  
"My best friend, Hilde" replied Relena  
"Well, we have to go. I'll call you later, 'kay?" said Heero as he got into a limo that pulled up,   
dragging Duo by his braid.  
"Wow" said Relena.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Elena was really getting into high school life. She was totally loving it. All the guys were   
looking at her with astonished looks on their faces. She loved the attention. She noticed a  
guy with light blonde hair and aquamarine eyes coming up to her.  
"Hey Relena" he said.  
"Hi" said Elena.  
"I want to apologize for what I said at the party. I will never ask you to move again And I was   
wondering if you wanted to go out with me on Saturday?" said Quatre  
"I'd like that" said Elena.  
"Cool" said Quatre as he walked away. Elena just stared after him. A girl with lon blonde hair and   
weird-looking eyebrows came up to her.  
"What are you doing talking to my boyfriend?" asked the girl. Elena recognized her. Dorothy  
Catalonia.  
"He broke up with you last period from wahat I heard. Why don't get some wax and shave off  
those eyebrows and grow some new ones?" replied Elena. Dorothy's face paled. Elena smiled   
and walked away. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Switching Lives Part 4  
  
Relena looked up through the telescope at the meteor shower. She had a terrific week. It was   
topped off with a date with Heero Yuy. He took her to dinner at some fancy French restaurant  
and now they were checking out a meteor shower.   
"This is so cool" said Relena.  
"I know" said Heero.  
"I wonder, are meteors like shootings satrs? Can you make a wish on them?" asked Relena.  
"Sure. Go ahead" replied Heero. He looked at this angel in the moonlight as she closed her   
eyes and made a wish. When she opened her eyes, she looked right at him. Heero leaned   
down quickly and quickly kissed her lips. Relena looked up at him and blushed. Heero   
leaned down again and kissed her again, but longer this time. The kiss was sweet and simple  
and innocent. After the kiss had ended, Heero looked down at her.  
"I'll take you home" Heero said.  
"Okay" said Relena as they walked back to the door of his apartment.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Quatre's car pulled up the driveway of Elena's "home" and parked the car.  
"I had a lot of fun" said Elena.  
"Me too. And so did those 6th graders who got treated to 50 games of Galactic Bomber" said   
Quatre. Quatre looked into her eyes and leaned over and kissed her quickly on the lips. He   
opened his eyes to see Elena blushing. He leaned over again and kissed her again, longer this   
time. After the kiss had ended, Elena walked back to her "home" and watched Quatre leave.  
Elena walked back into the house and went to bed with a smile on her face.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Switching Lives Part 5  
  
The Next Day- Greenfield High School  
"This is it" said Relena.  
"Yeah, I guess it is" said Elena. It was Sunday and time for the girls to switch back. The girls   
hugged each other and Elena gave Relena her clip back.  
"Bye Elena" said Relena.  
"Bye Relena" said Elena. Elena walked over to where the limo was supposed to pick her up and  
Relena started to walk home. All the way she held a tape in her hands. It seems that Dorothy  
had made a tape of when the 2 girls told all of Relena's friends about them. 'No matter what  
happens, I should tell Heero the truth' said Relena to herself. When she got home, she ran  
upstairs to her room and dialed Heero's number.  
"Hello?" said Heero.  
"Heero, it's Elena" said Relena.  
"What's up?" asked Heero.  
"I need to talk to you" said Relena.  
"Sure. When?" said Heero.  
"In 15 minutes. Meet me in front of Greenfield High School" said Relena.  
"Okay, but why?" asked Heero.  
"Just do it, please?" replied Relena.  
"Okay. Bye" said Heero.  
"Bye" said Relena and hung up the phone.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
15 minutes later  
Relena walked up to see Heero sitting on a bench in front of the high school. Heero smiled when  
he saw her as she walked over to him.  
"Why did you want to meet me here?" asked Heero.  
"I have something to tell you. I'm not Elena Carter. My real name's Relena Darlian. I switched lives   
with Elena because we thought it would be fun and we look exactly alike. This tape shows everything"   
replied Relena as she put the tape in his hands and put her clip in her hair. She leaned over and kissed   
him just as Quatre walked by.  
"Relena, what the hell are you doing?" asked Quatre.  
"Quatre, what are you doing here?" asked Relena.  
"Forget it. I don't want to see you anymore" said Quatre. Relena turned to look at Heero.  
"Heero" started Relena but Heero cut her off.  
"I thought you were different" said Heero as he walked away.  
"Now I've made a complete mess of things" whispered Relena.   



	6. Default Chapter Title

Switching Lives Part 6  
  
Elena looked at herself in the mirror in her room. She was dressed in a long, white dress   
and her hair was down. She was going to the Fall Ball. She needed to tell Quatre the truth.  
Sally walked into her room and noticed what Elena was doing.  
"Where do you think you're going?" asked Sally.  
"Going to Greenfield High" replied Elena.  
"What's there?" asked Sally.  
"A part of Elena Carter I never knew I had and a great guy who deserves to know the truth" said   
Elena as she walked out the door.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Relena looked at herself in the mirror in her room. She was dressed in a long, red dress and her   
hair was pulled up as usual. Despite not having a date, she wanted to go. She always had her   
friends. She walked downstairs and out teh door to the car where her friends were waiting for   
her.  
"Party Time!" yelled Duo and Hilde, who were an official couple now.  
Relena laughed and slipped in beside Luke and they were off to the dance.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Elena looked around the room in amazement. 'This beats any party in Paris' she thought.  
She was on the other side of the room, so she didn't see Relena come in with her friends. All   
the guys were staring at Relena. The dean walked up to the stage and nbegan speaking.  
"Alright everyone! It's time to announce the king and queen" as he ripped open the envelope.  
"The winners are Quatre Winner and Dorothy Catalonia" said the dean. Quatre and Dorothy  
walked up on the stage and recieved their crowns. Then they walked down and began their  
king and quuen dance. Elena couldn't satnd seeing them together any longer and started walking  
towards them. At the same time, Relena saw Heero standing in the doorway and began making  
her ways towards him. And that's when they bumped into each other.   
"Relena!" exclaimed Elena.  
"Elena!" exclaimed Relena.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Relena.  
"I came to find Quatre. You?" said Elena  
"To be at the dance. And then I saw Heero" said Relena.  
"Heero Yuy, here?" said Elena. Elena turned to see Heero walking towards them.  
"I saw the tape, Relena" said Heero.  
"Wait a minute. If 1 of you is Relena, then you are?" said Quatre. Elena pulled the clip out of her  
hair and began to speak.  
"Hi everyone. I'm Elena Carter. And for the past week, we switched places" said Elena.  
"I went out with Elena Carter. Man, I went out Elena Carter!" said Quatre.  
"We lied to you, to everyone" said Elena.  
"If you never want to forgive us, we understand" said Relena. Relena walked up to Heero and   
said  
"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. But I guess you have a lot of better things to do than to  
hang around Greenfield. Bye" whispered Relena as she turned around walked away.  
"Wait Relena" said Heero. Relena turned around.  
"Can I ask you something?" he said. She nodded.  
"Would you please...dance with me?" Heero asked. Relena looked up and smiled as the music   
started again. Elena watched happily for her friend. Quatre began to move towards her and he   
offered her his arm. She accepted and he pulled onto the dance floor. Relena and Elena   
looked at each other and smiled. They both had found what they were looking for. 


End file.
